


~Drown~

by josh_u_r_dun



Series: song fics [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, M/M, Suicide, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7076050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josh_u_r_dun/pseuds/josh_u_r_dun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short song fic based off Drown by Tyler Joseph</p>
            </blockquote>





	~Drown~

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning!!  
> Stay safe frens xx

I watched myself cross the room, clothes spotted with blood as I stumbled into the bathroom, perching on the edge of the bath, rethinking my plan. I shook my head, screwing my eyes shut. I looked up, praying he could hear my thoughts, praying he was there- somewhere. I was tired of switching in and out of being who I was told I was to be, and who I really was. A small whisper left my lips.  
“Please… I don’t want to do this anymore,” I stood up walking out into my bedroom, and picking up a small note book just so i could throw it back down.  
“Is this what you want!? Just strike me down, I dare you! You win, I give up!” I picked the book up again before, repeating the action. I watched as it slowly fell apart under the pressure- just like what he did to me.

I listened to the running water as it slowly filled the tub. I had a letter written- addressed to no one, because why bother, when no one would even bother to read it? Tears slowly slid down my face, dripping into bath.  
“Are you happy now? Is this what you have always wanted god? To build me up just to break me again? Well it’s working,” I stepped into the water, slowly lowering myself in and turned so I was on my stomach. I started two count down.  
Three, what was the point of sticking around? Nobody wants me here. I put my face under the water.  
Two, I’m to broken to be fixed; or loved. I’m just wasting space and breathing air someone else could use. I’m useless. I emptied my lungs of any air, feeling the bubbles rush out around me.  
One, worthless. I can do anything right. I just screw everything up and ruin everyone's life. They’re better off without me. My lungs burned willing to be filled with air.  
But that's not what I’m giving them. A couple deep breaths is all it takes.  
Zero. 

I breath in…

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading
> 
> kudos and comments are always appreciated
> 
> Stay alive frens xx


End file.
